yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Recap Time
is a corner that happens at the end of each episode after the ending sequence in the ''Yo-kai Watch'' anime series. It features the Yo-kai Medals of the Yo-kai which appeared in the episode, with a humoresque description of one or more of them with Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan. Each segment is an average of twenty seconds long. In Yo-kai Watch Shadowside, Recap Time was replaced by a similar sequence called Akinori's Yo-kai Watch Shadowside Trivia. Overview It is a corner that features Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan in a situation that usually involves a Yo-kai that they've encountered in the episode. Other plots usually apply to one-hour specials, but they're rather around items or Yo-kai Medals that were introduced in the episode. They're reminiscent of what they're referred to as omake (おまけ）which makes "extra" in Japanese, usually applying to bonus chapters of a manga or extra shorts of an anime series. Most examples are more of one-off stories that aren't really considered to be canonical, which is Recap Time is an example of. In the original Japanese airings, Recaps are always played at the end of the episodes while they are cut out entirely in the English dub and uploaded to the official YouTube channel instead. In the official Japanese channel, Recaps are uploaded together in sets of 20 segments. Yo-kai Medallium Depending on what Yo-kai Medallium Nate currently has on hand during the events of the episode, the design of it changes while the older Medallums are displayed on the same table above the one that is being displayed. *Red Yo-kai Medallium: EP001 - EP019 *Blue Yo-kai Medallium: EP020 - EP090 and EP179 - EP214 *Black Song Medal Medallium: EP091 - EP129 *Yo-kai Mystery File Medallium: EP130 - EP178 List of Recap Time Segments Season 1 Season 2 As with the anime episodes of the Season 3 English dub, some of the segments are aired out of order, so the original listing will be display instead. Season 3 Trivia *Most Yo-kai are featured in this section anyway even if Nate doesn't receive their Yo-kai Medals: **Komajiro, who doesn't appear with Nate until EP027. **Kyubi, who doesn't meet Nate or give Nate his Medal until EP031. **Dracunyan, who is only part of Nate's nightmare in EP042. **Venoct, who doesn't give Nate his Medal until EP053. **Gnomey, who doesn't meet Nate or give him his medal. **Goldenyan, who doesn't meet Nate until EP161. **Shadow Venoct, who doesn't meet Nate until EP186. **Statiking, who doesn't meet Nate until EP098. **Usapyon, who doesn't meet Nate until M02. **Whapir, Sumodon, and Ponderoo only appear in Hailey and Usapyon's segments, possibly to make up for no Yo-kai appearing in Nate's storyline. **Crook-a-doodle, who gave a fake medal to Nate. **Impass and Mr. Sandmeh, who only appear in Mr. Crabbycat's segment in EP110, possibly to make up for no Yo-kai appearing in Nate's storyline. **Jibanyan Liu Bei, Whisper Kongming, Komasan Sun Ce, and Komajiro Son Ken who only appear in Yo-kai Sangokushi segments, possibly to make up for no Yo-kai appearing in Nate's storyline. **Sighborg Y, who doesn't meet Nate or give him his Medal. **Push Pup, who only gave his medal to Hailey. **Maginyan, who only appears as part of Hailey and Usapyon's fiction story, possibly to make up for no Yo-kai appearing in Nate's storyline. **Reuknight, who only appears in Mr. Crabbycat's segment in EP176. **Life-is-Parfait, whom Jerry ate and took her medal, though she got summoned in EP204. **Ooze Zat, who only gave his medal to Jerry. **Jibanyan T, Komasan T, Zomboy, Nyanses II, Tongus, Zappadokia, Mademoaiselle, Rosetta Stone, and Doexcalibur, who only appear in the Blasters Treasure segments, possibly to make up for no Yo-kai appearing in Nate's storyline. **Meopatra, who doesn't meet Nate or give him her Medal until EP185. **Fitwit, who doesn't meet Nate until EP192 and only showing Nate his medal without giving it to him, though he got summoned in EP196. **Herbiboy, whom Jerry mowed. *Contrary to what it appears not all the Yo-kai which appear in some episodes are featured in this segment, some notable cases being: **Whisper (the recap does not show the Medallium in all the episodes, and he never give his medal to Nate). **Baddinyan (most likely due to being a delinquent in EP003); however, he is later featured in the EP048, and EP076 recap albeit with no medal. **The Nosirs (two of them fly off into the sky and the leader merges with the normal Yo-kai Watch in EP007; they also don't appear in a game until Yo-kai Watch 2). **KJ (most likely didn't even met Nate; he also doesn't appear in a game until Yo-kai Watch Blasters). **Rudy (most likely due to being portrayed as Jibanyan's living self and being hit by a truck in EP025; he also does not appear in a game until Yo-kai Watch 2). **Steve Jaws (most likely due to not having a medal). **K'mon-K'mon (the EP027 recap does not show the Medallium, spending time away to focus on Jibanyan's Z Medals); however, he gave Nate his medal off-screen and Nate summoned him in EP139. **Sgt. Burly (despite clearly giving Nate his medal in EP036 and the latter putting the medal in his Medallium in EP038). **Mr. Crabbycat (most likely due to being portrayed as Jibanyan donning teacher clothing); howerver, Jibanyan reveals his alter ego to Nate in EP140. **Snottle (most likely due to inspiriting Nate in EP044); however, he is later featured in the EP120 recap albeit with no medal; he gave Nate and Hailey his medal off-screen; his medal is registered in Hailey's Medallium in EP148, and Nate used his medal in EP152. **Nonuttin (most likely didn't even met Nate). **Messyrai (most likely due to dirtying Nate's house from Jibanyan's influence in EP050; he also doesn't appear in a game until Yo-kai Watch 3); however, he gave Nate his medal off-screen and Nate summoned him in EP205. **Mark Orckerberg (most likely due to not having a medal); however his medal is registered in the EP098 recap. **Minochi (most likely due to making Katie jealous of Nate, making several Yo-kai jealous, and being eaten by Hungramps and Grubsnitch in EP082). **Droplette (despite clearly appearing and encountering Whisper in EP091; the reasoning for this may be because of the focus on the Song Medals); however, he meets Nate in EP173. **Buchinyan (most likely due to Jibanyan and Whisper fusing at the singing contest in EP091); however his medal is registered in EP094 recap. **Whisshogun (most likely due to not having a medal). **Aristokat and Duke Doggy (most likely due to not having a medal). **Jibakoma (most likely didn't even meet Nate; only appeared in the Dog of the North Star's segment in EP103). **Unshelltered (most likely due to being cracked); however, he meets him in EP155. **Nagatha (despite clearly giving Nate her Yo-kai Medal in EP104 on top of debuting in Yo-kai Watch); however, in the recap of the next episode, her Yo-kai medal appears before Crook-a-doodle's. **Odysseynyan and Kintaronyan (despite clearly appearing and encountering Whisper in EP113). **Bloominoko (despite clearly appearing and encountering Whisper in EP113). **Flamurice (most likely didn't even met Nate; only appeared in the Let's Go To Work segment in EP116). **Any Yo-kai found inside Repossessor, most likely due to not having medals. **Zip Unlock (most likely due to embarrassing Nate by pulling out his jeans zipper and being hit by Whisper in EP116); however he reappears in EP208. **Venoct Zhou Yu (most likely didn't even meet Nate; only appeared in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms VIII segments). **Frostina (most likely due to being portrayed as Blizzaria without her Glacial Clip). **Unbelievaboy! (despite clearly appearing and encountering Hailey in EP132). **Koma Knomads (most likely didn't even meet Nate; only appeared in Komarly Hills segments). ** Lord Enma (the EP138 recap does not show the Medallium, spending time away to focus on Shipshape Sailor and El Gutso's Medals); however, he is later featured in the EP194 recap albeit with no medal. **The Fruitnyans (Melonyan, Oranyan, Kiwinyan, Grapenyan, Strawbnyan, and Watermelnyan) and Gemnyans (Sapphinyan, Emenyan, Rubinyan, Topanyan, and Dianyan) (most likely due to getting angry at Nate and Whisper in EP161). **Jibanyan B and Blizzie (most likely didn't even meet Nate; only appeared in the Blasters segment in EP164). ** Fuu 2 (most likely due to being portrayed as Nate in his Yo-kai form). **Are Bachino (most likely didn't meet Nate; he also doesn't appear in a game until Yo-kai Watch Busters 2). **Shovulcan (most likely didn't meet Nate; only appeared in the Blasters Treasure segments). **Zazel (most likely due to telling Whisper, who tries to use Yo-kai Bazooka during the video, to leave in EP180); however he meets Nate in EP194 and is later featured in the recap albeit with no medal. **Elloo (most likely didn't met Nate); however he meets him in EP204. **El Dorago (most likely didn't met Nate; only appeared in the Blasters Treasure segment in EP206). **Toadal Dude and Arachnus (most likely due to messing with Nate's underwear); however their medals are registered in the EP209 recap. **Eterna (most likely due to being captured by Everfore). **Gyan Amakano (most likely due to not having a medal). **Cindy Jaws (most likely didn't met Nate; only appeared in the Blasters Treasure segment in EP208). **Any Boss Yo-kai, befriendable in the games or not. They're Sproink, Gargaros Boss Form, Kin and Gin, Rubeus J, Gutsy Bones, Cap'n Crash, Hardy Hound, Captain Thunder, Oboro Nyudo Ka Yu, IcarOS, Ogralus Boss Form, Orcanos, Whisped Cream, Maiden Ruin, The Woebra, and Yellskitchen. **Any Kuroi Yo-kai except Kuroi Jibanyan, Kuroi Komasan, and Kemushi-otoko. **Any Yo-kai that appear exclusively in the movies. They're Master Nyada, Slitheref, Nird, Chymera, Chippa, Furgus, Singcada, Blowkade, Mudmunch, Leggly, Predictabull, Darknyan, Miradox, Moximous N, Dethmetal, Fuu, Jetnyan, Ancient Enma, Darkyubi, and Ultimate Robonyan. ***This includes 7 Boss Yo-kai that appear in the movies. They're Bronzlow, Dame Dedtime/Dame Demona, Alicktokat, Duke Drooly, Zazelmare, Narwail, and Whaleman. ***This includes certain medals Nate obtain in the movies. They're Hovernyan (Z medal), Lord Enma, and Koalanyan. **Any cameo Yo-kai appearing in anime or from the opening and ending themes expect for Helmsman, Dromp, Suspicioni, Heheheel, Shadow Venoct, Goldenyan, Statiking, Faysoff, Darumacho, Meopatra, Zomboy, Fitwit, Tongus, Hovernyan, and Yoderusen. They're Sandi, Kelpacabana, Smogmella, Mad Mountain, Signiton, Mermother, Flamurice, Robokoma, Hinozall Awoken, Lie-in, Undy, Ogarlus Friendly Form, Dulluma, Dr. Maddiman, Nurse Tongus, Multimutt, Pinkipoo, Robomutt, Komiger, Komane, Chilhuahua, and Gentlemutt. ***This includes any cameo Commander Yo-kai appearing in Yo-kai Sangokushi segments. They're Captain Bully Kan U, Melamelion Cho Hi, Karakuri Benkei Ten I, Hovernyan Cao Cao, Tengu Ba Shoku, Bakurobaa Ko Getsuei, and Robonyan F-gata Cho Un. *To date, the only Yo-kai that have only appeared in the Recap are Badude, Croonger, Urnaconda and Komasan B. *Shadow Venoct is the only Yo-kai to have his same medal re-registered in a recap. This happened in EP067 and EP186. *Fitwit is the first Yo-kai in the show to Nate his medal but didn't give it to him. *Crook-a-doodle is the first Yo-kai to give Nate a fake medal. *In M03, Nate said in an unknown point Komasan gave him Koma Kaachan's medal. *Nate doesn't get the Medallium until EP004 yet he has it in recaps prior to the episode. *Every time Nate gains a new Medallium his old one can be seen in the background in the next recap. *The only recaps to not feature a Medallium are: **EP025: Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan were on the house roof. **EP027: Nate tests Jibanyan's Z Medals. **EP055: There was a heart-shaped box with a card next to it on the floor. **EP083: Jibanyan, Robonyan F, and Blizzaria were on a snowy mountain. *In the original Japanese version the Yo-kai's name can be seen near the tribe symbol. This was removed in the English dub. **The first 26 episodes' recaps were dubbed into French and uploaded to YouTube. Unlike the other countries, however, the recaps were not released with the episodes but uploaded together long after the season had completed. *In the English dub of EP038, Verygoodsir's Medal ironically wasn't changed until it was seen in the recap. *In the English dub of EP043, Elder Bloom's Medal was a Z Medal instead of a normal Medal. This was an error. *Badude makes an appearance in the recap of EP076 despite not appearing in the series at all. This could have been an error as his recolor Bruff has appeared in the anime previously. *Throughout the first season, textless material was not produced ahead of time for the recaps like the episodes themselves, so the Korean dub had to edit over them manually. It wasn't until the English dub went into production and began specially-commissioning textless/edited versions of earlier recaps that they began producing them by default for newer episodes starting with EP079. **The late change resulted in the English dubbing of EP077 and EP078's recaps (just post-budget cuts) not having textless material to work with, and having to cover up the Japanese corner logo with the Yo-kai Watch logo, and editing over the medal images with screenshots from the episode. The Japanese names on the medals can still be briefly seen as they spin. **Some episodes past this change of guideline were still not blanked properly, as the English recap for EP091 still has the Japanese names of the song units and Yo-kai names on their medals/in the Medallium. In EP091's case, the episode itself is especially toyetic so it may have been produced before this change went into effect. Category:Lists Category:Anime